El Otro Weasley
by Londony
Summary: Mi nombre: Angelina Johnson. Mi edad: 24 años. Mi vida: Razonablemente perfecta hasta que me volví a cruzar con ellos, o con él, porque ya sólo queda uno. De cómo enamorarte del gemelo restante puede arruinarte la vida. 1º lugar a "Te reto..." del Foro WS


_Edited: La historia había ya sido publicada, pero FF se ensañó en nuestra contra el fin de semana y mi fic fue borrado por múltimples dificultades técnicas T_T Aqui lo traigo nuevamente y disculpen la molestia. Espero que les guste._

_Londony._

_

* * *

_

**Hola, dejo estas notas de rapidez porque debo salir.**

**Bienvenidas a este reto de Andreaeb182 en el foro Weird Sisters: Andre, me hiciste sufrir con este reto como no tienes idea y sé que te gustó eso ¬¬ En todo caso es el único en su especie en FF, o por lo menos no encontraran un Georgelina humor romance (nada con Fred muerto puede llegara ser humor, al menos para mi ¬¬).**

**En fin, tambien es el primer fic en el que mezclo de forma desordenada pasado y presente pero no se me ocurrió nada más para hacerlo. Espero que les guste y no se enreden ^^**

**Debo decir que la pareja me parece muy interesante y que su historia debió ser complicadisima, mucho más de lo que yo intento aqui.**

**Besos**

**Disclaimer: Todos sabemos que a J.K se le fue la mano en whiskey de fuego al decidir matar a Fred y luego juntar a su hermano gemelo con su cita. Sin embargo los personajes siguen siendo de ella.**

* * *

**EL OTRO WEASLEY**

_El sonido del despertador retumbaba por toda la habitación escandalosamente haciendo mella especialmente en sus oídos. Buscó erráticamente el endemoniado artefacto muggle con su brazo, dejándolo caer repetidamente sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche que estaba junto a la cama. El cuerpo desnudo que reposaba junto a ella se removió entre las sábanas y le dio la espalda aprovechando que podía dormir otro poco._

_Finalmente su mano alcanzó el respertador o desrertador o cómo fuese que se llamara esa cosa y la estrelló violentamente contra la pared ocasionando un estrépito tal, que logró que él brincara y quedara sentado en la cama mirando hacia todos lados para identificar que había ocasionado tamaño escándalo. Sólo hasta cuando vio que ella acababa de destrozar despertador, se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente:_

—_Debes levantarte para ir al trabajo—comentó él zarandeándola ligeramente por los hombros, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta—. No seas floja. Anda que tienes que llegar a tu casa para cambiarte._

_Ella se removió incómoda y se sentó junto a él bostezando largamente. Lo miró por un momento con sus ojos empequeñecidos por el sueño y alzó una ceja desconcertada:_

— _¿Cómo es que no te despertó semejante escándalo de de esa cosa y si te levantaste enseguida al escuchar que se rompió? —él le sonrió por cualquier respuesta y miró el reciente destrozo que ella había hecho:_

—_Tengo sensores para detectar el daño a mi propiedad privada, Angelina Johnson—ella se tiró pesadamente en la cama y se acurrucó junto a su pecho cerrando los ojos y bostezando otra vez._

—_Y yo tengo un sueño terrible por tu culpa, George Weasley…_

_Y finalmente cerró los ojos tratando de robarse un minuto más de sueño._

_

* * *

_

— ¿Angelina Johnson? El medimago no se tarda, por favor, esperen dentro del consultorio—una enfermera acaba de irrumpir en mis pensamientos de manera abrupta y me saca de mis recuerdos locos y absurdos.

Sobre todo absurdos, ¿No?

En cualquier otro momento de mi vida, la situación me hubiese podido resultar francamente risible, como todo lo relacionado con ellos, bueno, con él porque sólo queda uno. Si debo ser por completo sincera, si no estuviese totalmente segura que Fred está bien muerto, no sería loco pensar que esta no es sino otra de sus bromas.

Mi nombre: Angelina Johnson. Mi edad: 24 años. Mi vida: Razonablemente perfecta y completamente tranquila hasta que me volví a tropezar con los gemelos Weasley, vale, con lo que queda de ellos, que se reduce a un hombre inmaduro de 24 años con una sola oreja.

¿Creen que soy cruel? Sí, claro. Eso es porque ustedes no tienen ni idea de dónde estoy en estos momentos y muchísimo menos en compañía de quién, pues mientras permanezco aquí sentada mirando con espanto la silla vacía frente a mí, ese joven de brillantes ojos azules que se encuentra a mi lado sonríe como en otros tiempos cuando acababa de salirse con la suya:

Mi ubicación: San Mungo, Hospital para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Mi compañía: Un risueño pelirrojo. Mi estado: Aparentemente de embarazo no planificado.

A estas alturas deben estar pensando que tengo un serio problema y me alegra no decepcionarlos, porque sí: Tengo un problema pelirrojo cuyo nombre comienza con George y termina con Weasley.

Pero es sencillo, mi vida, como ya dije anteriormente, era tranquila, había logrado alzar la cabeza y seguir adelante luego que la guerra terminara, tenía un trabajo decente en El Profeta y un apartamento pequeño. Sí, mi vida era feliz, pero llegó él con su tonta sonrisa a dañarlo todo y revolver un montón de cosas que mantenía congeladas dentro de mí.

—George, deja de sonreír así o no dudaré en lanzarte una maldición que te borre la boca de la cara—amenazarlo siempre ha sido una buena forma para liberar mi estrés. Pero el muy tonto hace caso omiso a pesar que hago el amague de apuntarle con mi varita. Pongo los ojos en blanco, se supone que debería temerme.

—Eso está muy mal, Angelina—comenta con tono falsamente afectado—. ¿Qué le dirás a nuestro hijo cuando te pregunte por qué su padre no tiene boca ni oreja?

—Gracias por confirmar mi teoría: por ese agujero en tu cabeza, también se escapa la poca inteligencia que tenías. Además ¿Cómo sabes que será niño y no niña? —y ahí está la razón por la cual me he abstenido de maltratarle físicamente, porque sin darme cuenta de cuando, cambió su gesto travieso por uno un tanto melancólico y su sonrisa se tornó dulce mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventana del consultorio.

—Sólo lo sé. Será un niño y se llamará Fred.

Y ahí estoy yo, desarmada ante las palabras que acaba de pronunciar y que me han llegado justo a donde él pretendía que lo hicieran. Sólo puedo suspirar porque muy a mi pesar él es George Weasley, el último tipo del planeta en quien hubiese podido esperar fijarme después de tanto tiempo y tan penosas circunstancias, y quien es ahora, nada más ni nada menos, que el padre de mi futuro hijo…O hija. Porque aunque presuma de ello, no puede saberlo.

Para empezar, todo comenzó hace poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo. Miro por la ventana y me hundo nuevamente en recuerdos, parece que mi supuesto embarazo me pone sentimental…

_

* * *

Esa endemoniada cosa lograba perforarle los oídos sin piedad. No entendía cómo los muggles aceptaban auto someterse a esa clase de torturas: despertar con el ruido de una campanilla molesta y chirriante no era nada agradable. Buscó con afán el aparato y cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, tras varios intentos fallidos, procedió a estrellarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo en contra de la pared. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y trató de seguir durmiendo, aun era demasiado temprano._

_Fue entonces cuando una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y le habló con voz suave:_

—_Angelina, ese ya era el noveno despertador de este mes… Te hice el desayuno, date prisa o llegarás tarde al trabajo._

_Ella se levantó de la cama tan pronto sintió que él salió de la habitación. Bostezó largamente sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra, pero él no lo sabía: Alan era un muggle de 26 años con quien llevaba seis meses saliendo y que como es de suponer no sabía nada acerca de "su pequeño secreto"._

_Recogió con desgana su ropa del suelo, se peinó un poco frente al espejo y después de vestirse a las carreras, salió rumbo a la cocina dejando la cama hecha un total desastre. El delicioso olor de tostadas dulces y jugo de naranja llenó su nariz tan pronto llegó a la cocina, había tantas cosas que admirar en él que le hacía pensar que finalmente lograría ser feliz._

—_Algún día tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar…_—_dijo atragantada tomando su abrigo de la silla y dirigiéndose a prisas a la puerta tras depositar un rápido beso en sus labios._

—_Sólo hace falta que saques el tiempo para ello_—_respondió él sonriendo mientras observó que Angelina dejaba olvidada su bufanda sobre la mesa. La tomó rápidamente mientras ella cruzaba el umbral y se despedía con un sonoro "Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde". La puerta se cerró pero alcanzó a gritarle mientras la abría nuevamente_—_. ¡Espera, Angelina! Tu bufanda…_

_Alan se quedó de pie en medio del desierto pasillo, observando a todos lados. Las escaleras estaban desoladas y no había escuchado la campanilla del elevador ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido tan rápido? Se rascó la cabeza, confundido, y volvió entrar a su apartamento para alistarse e ir al banco._

_Si había algo que no podía negar algunas veces era que cosas muy extrañas pasaban alrededor de su novia._

* * *

Perfecto ¿No creen?

Alan Smith es perfecto, el novio del cual no puedo tener queja… Quiero decir, ex novio. No puedo negar que logré ser muy feliz a su lado pero al final noté que resultó siendo tan dulce que casi caigo en un coma diabético. ¿Quién nos entiende a las mujeres?

Sí, porque al final y por alguna fuerza mayor extraterrenal, terminé juntada con el mayor mequetrefe que conocí en este planeta…Tal vez con el segundo mayor mequetrefe, quizás ambos eran igual de mequetrefes. Pero este no es momento para recordar los defectos de George, este es el momento para recriminarme como fui tan tonta de no notarlos a tiempo y ahora estoy completamente enganchada.

No me queda otra que suspirar mientras me mira burlón. Tengo la ligera impresión que disfruta todo esto. Oh, sí. Su sonrisa diabólico-traviesa-hermosa-sexy me lo logra comunicar, y pueden obviar eso de hermosa y sexy, no son más que efectos de la sobreproducción hormonal del embarazo.

— ¿Sabes, Angelina? Pienso en cuándo iremos a la Madriguera a contarles a todos la buena nueva? — ha logrado dejarme de piedra sólo con esas palabras. Me imagino la reacción de la señora Weasley, morirá, estoy segura y yo seré juzgada por homicidio culposo y me llevaré varios años en Azkabán por ello. Comienzo a sudar frío.

—No…no creo que sea una muy buena idea—evadir el tema es la mejor opción cuando las cosas no están saliendo bien pues no pienso ir a esa casa otra vez. ¿Qué pensaran de mí? Fui una vez como novia de un gemelo (el que está muerto, cabe aclarar) y ahora llego de la mano del otro. Me pongo tan pálida como mi tez lo permite, por lo que mi cara cobra una tonalidad amarillezca que al parecer le divierte aun más. No sólo morirá la señora Molly, también el señor Arthur y Bill y Charlie y Percy y Ron y Ginny…

Asesina serial. Ese será mi nuevo nombre. Tal vez deba ir pensando en un apodo: la Acabapelirrojos o la Destripadora de Cabeza Encendidas. Algo así debe aliviar a la prensa amarillista.

—No es para tanto—comenta casualmente sonriendome—. Lo peor que pueda pasar es que mamá se desmaye…**o le dé un infarto…**o nos lance una maldición…**o nos dé su bendición…**_ O en el peor de los casos nos haga llamar al niño Percy Ronald_.

No puedo sonreír porque, aun más petrificada por las horrorosas perspectivas que nos aguardaba con lo que a Molly Weasley se refería, estoy visiblemente sorprendida por lo que acabao de escuchar. Es como si después de que su hermano lo hubiese dejado por irse a buscar su oreja al más allá para regresársela (dicho con sus propias palabras), insistiese en completar sus propias frases como sólo Fred lo hubiese hecho y sin duda al final, sus voces se unirían en una sola arrancando carcajadas de los presentes.

Pero esta vez sólo estoy yo. Mirándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en mi vida, sintiendo y comprendiendo por primera vez desde que me lo volví a encontrar, que ambos nos hemos juntado para aliviar un poco nuestras soledades y, en contra de todo pronóstico, salió aun mejor de lo que esperábamos…

Suspiré pensando en George y su sonrisa. Tal vez después de todo, no había sido tan malo…

_

* * *

No comprendía porque lo había hecho, sólo sabía que estaba jugando con un vaso de cristal lleno de whiskey de fuego en la barra de un pequeño pub en Restey Road, una movida calle frecuentada por jóvenes y que terminaba en Diagon Alley. _

_No tenía ganas de nada. Acababa de encontrarse con Alan, más específicamente, acababa de terminar con él. La razón: Habían preguntas que a pesar de que sentía que le tenía un especial cariño, estaba segura que nunca le podría responder. Jamás le confesaría cómo hacía para llegar en segundos luego que decía que estaba aun en el trabajo o por qué a veces le daba la impresión que las cosas se le facilitaban demasiado o cuál era el nombre de ese periódico en el que trabajaba o la dirección de su casa y por qué nunca le permitía acompañarla hasta ella._

_Se cansó, como tarde o temprano ella esperaba que lo hiciera y finalmente las cosas terminaron llevándose su ligera y efímera idea de felicidad._

—_Los hombres y una mierda—declaró llevándose a los labios su vaso y sintiendo la mirada de varios de los ejemplares del sexo masculino sobre ella. Fue en ese momento que sintió una risa conocida cerca y sin saber porque su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndole la piel de gallina. Sus ojos se movieron a una mesa cercana y descubrieron con sorpresa a un grupo de jóvenes que brindaban con whiskey de fuego como ella._

—_Parece que lo que siempre será una mierda será tu carácter, Johnson_—_no sabía si eran efectos del alcohol o si simplemente había logrado quedar demasiado impresionada, pero el ver su rostro sonriéndole como en otros tiempos logró descolocarla por completo y fue más doloroso de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar_—_. ¿Te quedarás sola o vendrás a brindar con tus antiguos compañeros de Quidditch después de haber estado perdida durante tanto tiempo?_

_Se movió casi que por inercia, desde el funeral no lo veía, no al menos tan cerca. Y no habían vuelto a hablar, no sabía por qué, pero había decidido alejarse de cualquier cosa que le recordara el pasado doloroso, y él hacía parte de esa lista por la maldita cara que tenía. Dejó sus ojos un instante posados en su inexistente oreja y mientras se pasaba todo el whiskey de fuego de un trago._

—_George…_—_él le guiño un ojo haciéndole un espacio en la silla entre Oliver y él y le contestó:_

—_Has acertado. Pero no es tan difícil de adivinar ahora que tengo este agujero en la cabeza_—_sonrió y terminó tomando un trago mientras una sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro_—_. Además, sería imposible que no ganaras ahora que Fred no está._

_Y sonrió. Y le sonrió._

_Y, por un momento, todos se quedaron sin palabras. Porque esa era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre en público desde el día de su muerte._

* * *

Sí, soy una maldita sentimental y qué. George logra conmoverme a veces, pero sólo a veces. Suspiro otra vez mientras me sonríe. ¡¿Es que no se cansa de sonreír?! ¡Eso del buen sentido del humor logra ser desesperante a veces!

El medimago hace finalmente su entrada y yo espero que después del análisis me dé resultados positivos…Quiero decir, positivos para mí…no de embarazo…no de… ¡No importa!

—Señorita Johnson, desea una prueba de embarazo ¿No es así? —Asiento segura mientras George sonríe de medio lado y el medimago mira mi historia—. Y según esto, ha tenido ya tres retrasos— asiento ahora no con tantas ganas y miro de reojo a George que parece tan risueño como siempre—. Y tiene usted una pareja sexual estable— mis ojos se abren como platos y escasamente doy para asentir. Aunque me esfuerce no adivino a dónde quiere llegar este médico de pacotilla—. Es bastante obvio entonces—miró con furia al medimago cuya cara comienza a mutar lentamente para mi asombro, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada una voz conocida me sorprende—. Va a tener usted un hijo y se va a llamar Fred.

—¡¡MALDITO GEORGE WEASLEY!! ¡TÓMATE EN SERIO LAS COSAS POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA! ¡Y TU LEE JORDAN, ¿CUÁNDO PIENSAS MADURAR?!

_

* * *

Se despertaba con una terrible jaqueca en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Trató de reconocer algo a su alrededor pero le fue imposible. Notó que no tenía su túnica y que sus pantalones le habían incomodado toda la noche. No debió aceptar la invitación de Oliver y los chicos, ya era la tercera de la semana. ¿Es que no tenían que trabajar o qué?_

_Entonces recordó. Inexplicablemente luego que cortara con Alan se reencontró con sus compañeros de Hogwarts y, una tras otra, le fueron llegando invitaciones cada semana para reunirse de vez en cuando. La última había sido sin duda alguna la noche anterior y al parecer no había faltado el whiskey de fuego._

_Supuso que estaría en el apartamento de Oliver, donde se habían reunido, pero una cabeza pelirroja que se asomó por la puerta se encargó de hacerle ver su horrible realidad: Un grito estridente salió de su garganta y él le sonrió de vuelta:_

—_Buenos días también, Angelina._

_La conversación que hubo a continuación, no vale la pena ser reproducida. Lo único importante es que Angelina le lanzó a la cara a George todo lo que tuvo a su alcance hasta que él se cayó al suelo rodando de la risa._

—_¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!_ —gritó descontrolada con una almohada en una mano y un zapato en la otra.

—_Tu…tu expresión vale…oro_—_alcanzó a decir entre risas ahogadas_—_. ¿Qué crees que estábamos haciendo tú y yo aquí anoche?_

_Se quedó de piedra al escucharle y musitó avergonzada mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación:_

—_Nada…nada…_

_Escuchó vagamente los detalles de la fiesta de la noche anterior sin entusiasmo mientras en la cocina tomaba una taza de café recién hecha. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos y si acaso lograba concentrarse. Sólo podía pensar en las malas interpretaciones que todos pudieron haberle dado al buen gesto de George de darle hospedaje cuando nadie conocía la dirección de su pequeño apartamento en el callejón Twitt en la última esquina de Restey Road con Ripeoad Drive._

—_¿Quieres un poco más? —terminó el señalando su taza vacía de café. Ella asintió y la cafetera voló hasta ella rellenándola. George se puso de pie y regresó con un par de tostadas._

—_¿Dónde estamos exactamente?_ —_preguntó finalmente ella luego de mucho dudar_—. _¿Vives aquí solo?_

_Él le sonrió y asintió mirando alrededor. El lugar era amplio, bastante para una persona, pero es que, la verdad, aun no se acostumbraba a estar solo. Antes de la muerte de su hermano sólo se había sentido así una vez y estaba nada más y nada menos que frente a la causante._

—_Lotus Way, tercera salida de Restey Road, número 423, apartamento 902. Bienvenida a mi humilde piso en la zona más exclusiva del mundo mágico._

_Angelina puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia el balcón de la sala para comprobar si, de hecho, estaban en un noveno piso. Y era cierto. Veía a los lejos Diagon Alley y su movimiento lejano de un domingo por la mañana. _

_Se giró a verlo y se le salió antes de siquiera poder evitarlo:_

—_¿Qué haces aquí cuando estás tú sólo? Digo, es un poco grande ¿No crees?_

_George, que se había acercado a ella, de repente enterró su mirada en el piso y su cabello, un poco más largo que en otros años, cayó cubriéndole su rostro. No dijo nada un par de segundos, cosa por la que Angelina se empezó a preocupar. Dio un par de pasos hacia él e hizo el intento de acariciarle pero se detuvo a medio camino al escucharle._

—_En mis tarde solitarias, me siento en este balcón pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría morir para encontrarme con mi hermano_—_susurró con voz triste._

_Angelina se quedó de piedra ante aquella confesión, quiso abrazarle y decirle que estaría ahí para él, que haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ayudarle, que ella… Entonces le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima, no podía ser tan tonta, había convivido por ellos mucho tiempo como para caer en esa…_

—_¡¿Broma?! ¡Déjame decirte que no es nada graciosa! —golpeó inmediatamente en la cabeza a George al notarlo. Él rompió en carcajadas y la tomó por la cintura acercándola a é y logrando que su cara se coloreara por debajo de su tono de piel._

—_Muy bien, Angelina. Por un momento pensé que caerías. Fred debe estar muy orgulloso de ti. Sólo por eso te has ganado una cita conmigo_—_ella le miró con expresión desencajada y no pudo decir nada mientras él la soltaba y caminaba hacia la cocina—. Mañana lunes paso por ti a tu oficina, vamos a almorzar._

_Angelina no entendía un carajo y fue por eso que se quedó callada. Tal vez en ese momento no sabía que aquella cita cambiaria su vida por completo._

* * *

—¡¡Angelina!! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Juró que no volveré a hacerlo! —suplica un poco más George Weasley ¿Qué clase de bromas son esas? Lo mataré, lo torturaré, me ganaré a pulso mi nombre de la Acabapelirrojos.

Lee a dejado de reír y ahora los dos abrazados se acurrucan en un rincón mientras les apunto con mi varita y me acerco amenazante.

—¡Ten piedad! ¡Era una bromita! ¡Chiquita! —pongo los ojos en blanco, no sé que piensan que voy a hacerles. Valentía Gryffindor y una mierda.

—¡No sé en qué momento tuve que enamorarme de ti!

Y hay silencio.

Y ambos me miran con la boca abierta.

Y yo no creo las palabras que acabo de decir.

Y el medimago entra por la puerta y nos encuentra mirándonos las caras y rompiendo el silencio descuidado.

_

* * *

No llegaba a comprender que hacía en aquel restaurante con George. Le había dicho que tenía problemas en la tienda y que no podría llegar al almuerzo, que unilateralmente había decidido que tendrían, por lo que ahora cenaban a la luz de las velas en un restaurante fino del mundo mágico._

_No se sintió cómoda en ningún momento, las conversaciones le parecían huecas y la sonrisa algo triste de su acompañante. Quería que por fin acabara el postre y se pudiera ir a su pequeño apartamento a terminar sus notas y alimentar a su lechuza, pero con lo que no contaba era con las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar el otro Weasley, el otro gemelo, George:_

—_Lamento haberte torturado toda la noche_—_comentó mientras pagaba la cuenta y salían juntos de lugar. Le sonrió cuando estuvieron en la calle desierta y la tomó de la mano logrando descolocarla_—_. Pero debo cumplir una promesa. Lo siento._

_En ese momento, Angelina se sintió halada y estirada mientras el agarre de George no le soltaba, estuvo a punto de devolver toda la cena cuando sintió la luz de la luna sobre su cabeza. Nunca le había gustado a aparición conjunta._

_No preguntó donde estaban pero no hubo necesidad, lo reconoció en seguida. Le siguió en silencio y comenzó a plantearse seriamente el hecho de que George había enloquecido. Se detuvieron de pronto frente a una de las tumbas del lugar que estaba llena de hermosas flores. Estaban en el cementerio y frente a una lápida que ella bien conocía, la de Fred._

—_¿Enloqueciste o qué? Esta no es precisamente la mejor forma de terminar una cita, George. Estás perdiendo tu sentido del humor porque esto no es nada gracioso._

—_Tal vez te sorprenda, pero no intento ser gracioso esta vez_—_se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su hermano y sonrió como si le estuviese viendo_—_. Hola Fred. Angelina y yo hemos venido a visitarte, y tranquilo, no le reproches nada, ya le he dicho por ti muchas veces lo mala novia que ha sido al no venir a verte todo este tiempo._

—_¿De qué rayos estás hablando…?_—_lo dicho. Había enloquecido._

—_¿Sabes? He venido por ya sabes qué asunto, la tonta promesa que hicimos aquella vez—dejó de sonreír por unos momentos y murmuró_—_. Y no digas ahora que te he fallado, sabes que simplemente no podía._

—_Como te dije…No es gracioso. No hables con los muertos. No es nada, pero nada gracioso_—_Angelina intentó irse pero la voz de George la detuvo otra vez:_

—_Cuando la guerra estaba en su peor momento, prometimos que si alguno llegaba a faltar, el otro cuidaría lo que más amábamos… Pero al final llegamos a la conclusión que o nos moríamos los dos o vivíamos los dos, por lo que no era necesaria aquella tonta promesa…_—_ella dejó de respirar y sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas_—_. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeas y es por eso que estamos hoy aquí_—_George se levantó y se acercó hasta la ex novia de su hermano, limpió suavemente el llanto que corría por sus mejillas y terminó_—_. Mi hermano y yo amábamos las mismas cosas, Angelina, y las es cuidado tal cual queríamos. Pero al final, él amaba algo más, algo que yo debía proteger en honor a esa promesa y que no hice: Tú, Angelina._

_No tenía palabras para responder a eso, porque no sólo escuchaba el primer discurso serio que daba George Weasley en su vida, sino que además se sentía como una porquería al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con lo que decía._

—_No sé cómo intentarás protegerme, pero te informo que no necesito que me cuiden, ni tú ni nadie…_

_Él sonrió burlón por respuesta y apretó sus mejillas juguetón logrando que ella le golpeara y arrancándole una muy pequeña sonrisa._

—_Pues no me importa lo que digas, sé que te gusto_—_ ella le miró con los ojos desorbitados y abrió la boca para responder cuando él le guiñó el ojos e inclinó su rostro hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron_—_. Vale, que soy igualito a mi hermano. Si el te gustaba yo te gusto también_—_ella comenzó a golpearle con su bolso en la cabeza mientras él reía a carcajadas y Angelina le gritaba mil veces tonto_— _¡Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí! ¡Venimos a pedirle permiso a Fred para comenzar a salir!_ —_Ella se detuvo y lo observó incrédula mientras se giraba y hablaba con la tumba de su gemelo_—_Ya lo sabes, Gred, comenzaré a salir con Angelina. Aunque sabes que siempre pensé que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios… No sé que le viste._

—_¡Tonto! No le hagas caso, Fred. George sólo está celoso._

_El pelirrojo sonrió un poco mientras la abrazaba suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa otra vez:_

—_¿No era yo quien estaba loco por hablar con los muertos?_ —_ella intentó responderle algo pero sólo recostó su cabeza en su hombro_—_Nos vamos, Fred. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra que no se puedan lanzar Cruciatus desde el Cielo._

_Y esa fue la primera noche que Angelina pasó con George, la primera de varias, la primera de muchas. La primera en la que se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan parecido a Fred como todos pensaban y que tendría muchas más oportunidades de seguir descubriendo muchas más diferencias, conforme se sucedían los días._

_No le habían dicho a nadie que salían o que se encontraban casualmente, la cual era una mejor descripción, era por eso que nadie sospechaba de sus besos en la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley ni de las caricias traviesas bajo su túnica que recibía estando en su apartamento, ni lo divertido que resultó esconderse de Ron cuando llegó a visitar a su hermano por sorpresa. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie podía imaginarse que haciendo el amor con George en la cama King Size, en el 903 del noveno piso del edificio de apartamentos mágicos en el número 423 en Lotus way con la tercera salida de Restey Road, Angelina Johnson sospechaba que finalmente lograría ser feliz._

_O al menos hasta que descubrió que su período le había faltado por tercera vez._

* * *

—Señorita Johnson, acérquese por favor a la camilla—ha llegado la hora de la verdad, el sanador me hace sentar y levantar la blusa. Da sucesivos toques en mi abdomen y tiemblo de pies a cabeza. George mira expectante, Lee cruza los dedos y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente el medimago saca su varita y toca ligeramente mi vientre con ella. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, o lo mejor, no tengo idea.

Y entonces pasó.

Chispas cálidas y azules salieron de la punta de la varita del medimago que nos sonrió a George y a mí.

—Felicitaciones—palidecí mientras George me salta encima y me da un beso—. Está usted embarazada—Lee comienza a danzar el baile indio de la victoria y George no tarda en unírsele—. Será un niño…—George y Lee se quedan de piedra al escuchar al doctor que velozmente explicó lo de las chispas azules. Ninguno de los dos se lo cree. Sólo miran al sanador que piensa no le han entendido y repite—Será un niño…

Asiento, sonrío y cierro los ojos.

Tal vez no sea tan malo.

Tal vez pude amar a un gemelo y después aprender a amar al otro.

Tal vez un Weasley siempre estuvo destinado para mí, aunque fuese el otro: el otro gemelo Weasley.

Asiento, sonrío, abro los ojos y acaricio mi vientre.

—Sí, doctor. Será un niño y se llamará Fred.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Besos y no olviden su review**

**Londony**


End file.
